1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to communication systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling a radio transceiver using a multi-functional control element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of conventional communication networks. Such communication networks include a Land Mobile Radio (LMR) network, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) based network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) based network, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), an Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) based network and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based network. Each of these communication networks generally includes a plurality of communication devices and network equipment configured to facilitate communications between the communication devices. Each communication network often provides a group call service to service users. A group call service is generally a service by which a service user (e.g., first responder) is able to simultaneously talk to other service users (e.g., other first responders) associated with a particular talk group or social media profile. The group call service is generally implemented by a Push-To-Talk (PTT) group call service. Thus, the PTT group call service is an instant service by which the PTT service user is able to immediately talk to other PTT service users of a particular talk group or social media profile by pushing a PTT button of a communication device
Some types of these communication devices include land mobile radio (LMR) devices. Each of the devices typically includes a plurality of rotary knobs and a PTT button for controlling a radio transceiver thereof. In many configurations, these rotary knobs are disposed on top panels of the radios. Generally, a first one of the rotary knobs is provided for selecting an individual or a talk group to which a PTT call is to be made and second one of the rotary knobs is provided for controlling an audio volume of a radio. In addition to these knobs, a PTT button is typically disposed on a side panel of the radio. Consequently, a user of the radio is generally unable to use one finger alone for controlling the radio receiver of the radio. Further, two hands are typically required to hold the radio and change functional settings of the radio through the plurality of rotary knobs.